Mosaico
by Nanbei no Hana-chan
Summary: Se você juntar pedacinhos das vidas deles, você vai ter um belo mosaico de possibilidades. NejixSakura, 100 temas.
1. Alado

**N/A:** Fãs de Neji x Sakura, eu voltei!!! Fiz essa conta exclusiva para fics em português. Vou começar traduzindo mais algumas histórias, mas já já começo com material inédito!!! Obrigada pela paciência e espero que gostem! ~Nanbei no Hana

**Aviso:** Não detenho os direitos autorais. Não me processem!!!

* * *

**#82 – Alado**

Era uma época de paz. Claro, eles ainda tinham missões, mas em cinco meses não houve sinais de guerra ou grandes ameaças. Alguns dos shinobis mais sanguinários estavam ficando entediados, começando a perturbar Tsunade exigindo alguma ação. A Hokage decidiu fazer algo para distrair todos, e Ino sugeriu que a cidade fizesse um enorme baile à fantasia.

E foi por isso que Neji estava lá, com uma fantasia muito ridícula, rodeado por uma aura assassina, sentado em um canto escondido. Sendo a louca que era, Tsunade escolheu a fantasia de cada um, e ameaçou seus pobres subordinados a tirarem serviço de ronda nas muralhas caso não comparecessem à festa. Até aí estava tudo bem, até que ele descobriu qual seria sua fantasia: um collant listrado preto e amarelo, com asas membranáceas nas costas, e até mesmo um pote de mel nas mãos. Sim, ele estava vestido de abelha! Pelo menos ele não era a pessoa mais ridícula na festa. Kakashi estava fantasiado de ovelhinha, Tenten de bananeira e Sasuke de empregadinha.

- Essa fantasia fica muito fofa em você, Neji-san! – ele ouviu uma alegre voz feminina, virando sua cabeça para ver quem era doida o suficiente para se aproximar e fazer um comentário daquele. Ali, vestida em uma apertada roupa preta, com antenas na cabeça rosada, carregando dois pares de asas pretas, amarelas e laranja, estava Sakura. – Ficaria melhor em mim, contudo, mas a borboleta monarca iria simplesmente destroçar seu orgulho.

- Como é? – ele disse, enquanto ela se sentava em uma banqueta à sua frente. Era desconfortável, mas ela queria manter aquelas delicadas asas intactas.

- Bem... Tinha sido decidido que você iria de borboleta monarca e eu de abelha, mas eu me ofereci pra trocar minha fantasia com a sua.

Ele brevemente imaginou a si mesmo vestindo aquela roupitcha apertada, com asas de borboleta nas costas. É, a fantasia de abelha era menor pior que aquilo. – Valeu, eu acho. Mas por que você fez isso?

- Que bom que você perguntou, Neji-san – o sorriso diabólico fez com que ele se arrependesse de perguntar – Claro que eu não ia abr mão da minha fantasia a troco de nada.

- E o que você quer, mulher? – ele disse, se preparando para qualquer pedido esquisito que ela com certeza faria.

- Ah, nada de mais. Você só vai ter que dançar comigo a noite toda.

- Eu O QUÊ?

- Você me ouviu, _Hyuuga-sama_. Vamos fazer a dança dos insetos alados!

- Você tem sérios problemas mentais, sabe – Neji resmungou enquanto Sakura o arrastava pela mão em direção à apinhada pista de dança.


	2. Nós

**#25 – Nós**

- O que diabos você acha que tá fazendo, mulher? – a voz grave de Neji preencheu o quarto. – Abaixa esse pente, AGORA!

- Não, eu não vou abaixar, e você não tem nem o direito de mandar que eu faça isso, Hyuuga – Sakura respondeu, seus olhos semicerrados (de irritação) para o homem na sua frente.

- Ah, mas você não vai _mesmo_ tocar no meu cabelo!

- É? Não fui eu que perdi a aposta. Agora fica quietinho e admita sua derrota.

Ele rosnou. Ela estava certa; ele tinha perdido uma aposta, e por causa disso teria que aceitar sem reclamar todos os tratamentos que ela quisesse aplicar até que ele fosse liberado do hospital. E isso, dada sua atual condição, podia levar mais de um mês para acontecer. Ele sabia que nunca deveria ter feito uma aposta com aquela garota Haruno. Mas os termos da aposta eram tão tentadores – se ele ganhasse, ela nunca mais o incomodaria com ordens médicas – e ele nunca na vida achou que fosse perder para ela em um jogo de go.

- Argh, Neji! Seu cabelo tá todo embaraçado. Eu sabia que ele não podia ser tão perfeito quanto parece!

Hã? Então ela já tinha começado a pentear seus cabelos? Como ele não percebeu? Com aquelas mãos delicadas como patas de elefante que ela tinha, ele tinha certeza que ela arrancaria da cabeça suas preciosas madeixas cor de café. Mas, ele admitiu para si mesmo, a sensação era boa. Até que...

- Ai! Cuidado aí, Sakura! Não tenho culpa se você é um ogre. Não desconte no meu cabelo.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Só tem um outro jeito de desatar esses nós. Talvez eu deva tentar?

- Vai doer? – ele perguntou com um traço de esperança na voz.

- Nem um pouquinho. E vai ser mais rápido, também. – Sakura soltou o cabelo dele e foi para o outro lado do quarto de hospital. Ela procurou em algumas gavetas até achar o que procurava. – Aqui, Neji-san, vamos livrar seu cabelo dos nós!

O sangue fugiu da cara dele. Ela estava segurando... uma tesoura. – P-p-pra que é isso? – ele perguntou baixinho, o pânico crescendo ante a cara de psicopata que ela fez.

- Isso vai fazer seu cabelo ficar mais bonito. Pode confiar, eu fiz isso em mim mesma uma vez e não dói.

Ele se lembrava daquilo. Se ela não teve dó de cortar o próprio cabelo, ele estava em perigo.

- Ok, agora fica quietinho pra eu cortar direito.

Sem dizer palavra, Neji levantou de sua cama, cuidadosamente pegou a tesoura e colocou o pente na mão da médica.


	3. Ótimo

**N/A:** Só pra lembrar que o Neji é um ano mais velho que a Sakura :-) Isso vai evitar confusão na linha do tempo!  


* * *

**#35 – Ótimo**

_Aos cinco_

Neji achava que o Complexo Hyuuga era um ótimo lugar para morar.

Sakura achava que qualquer sabor de sorvete era ótimo.

_Aos dez_

Neji descobriu que era ótimo conseguir sobreviver mesmo com um ódio profundo contra a Família Principal.

Sakura descobriu que uma ótima amizade podia ser desperdiçada a troco de nada.

_Aos quinze_

Ótima era a sensação de conquista – ele acabara de se tornar jounin.

Ótima era a sensação de ser útil – ela e suas habilidades médicas e de luta salvaram o dia mais de uma vez.

_Aos vinte_

Era ótimo ser capitão da ANBU!

Era ótimo ser a líder do Esquadrão Médico!

_Aos vinte e cinco_

Sakura era uma ótima namorada.

Neji era um ótimo marido.

_Aos trinta_

Neji deu a Sakura um ótimo presente – uma segunda lua-de-mel em uma paradisíaca praia deserta.

Sakura deu a Neji um ótimo presente – filhos gêmeos.

_Aos trinta e cinco_

O maior medo dele era morrer em batalha e deixar sua família desamparada; era ótimo que isso ainda não tivesse acontecido.

O maior medo dela era perder Neji ou um de seus quatro filhos; era ótimo que isso ainda não tivesse acontecido.

_Aos quarenta_

Ele ainda tinha um ótimo alcance com o Byakugan.

Ela ainda tinha um ótimo bumbum.

_Aos quarenta e cinco_

Neji tinha um desafio: manter os pretendentes longe das suas _bebês_ Hanako e Chiharu, e nisso ele era ótimo.

Sakura tinha um desafio: fazer seu marido ver que as garotas eram, na verdade, adultas e ótimas em matar.

_Aos cinqüenta_

Ele estava virando um velho rabugento com uma ótima conta bancária.

Ela estava virando uma velha consumista, gastando a ótima conta bancária do marido.

_Aos cinqüenta e cinco_

Na opinião dele, seus netos seriam ótimos ninjas, os melhores que o mundo já tivera.

Na opinião dela, seus netos já eram ótimos ninjas, os melhores que o mundo já tivera.

_Aos sessenta_

A visão dele não era mais ótima sem um óculos de grau bem alto.

A visão dela não era mais ótima sem um óculos de grau bem alto.

_Aos sessenta e cinco_

Neji teve uma grande dor de cabeça ao descobrir que sua neta Natsu estava saindo com um Uchiha, logo um daquela raça! Que ótimo...

Sakura teve uma grande dor de cabeça ao descobrir que seu marido estava, de novo, assustando os ótimos rapazes que ousavam namorar com os descendentes do casal.

_Aos setenta_

Ele olhou para trás e viu que teve uma vida ótima com a ótima mulher que ele amava mais que tudo no mundo.

Ela olhou para ele e viu como era ótimo ter um marido ainda romântico, como sempre fora.

_Aos setenta e cinco_

Ele travou uma ótima luta contra o matador alemão Alzheimer, mas o desgraçado parecia não ficar fraco nunca.

Ela travou uma luta consigo mesma ("saco, por que eu não consigo ser ótima como a Chiyo-baasama para dar pro Neji um pouco da minha energia vital?")

_Aos oitenta_

O funeral dele foi ótimo.

O funeral dela foi mais ótimo, e ela jogou isso na cara dele quando eles se encontraram no Além.


	4. Dicas

**#17 – Dicas**

- Ei, Chouji, olha só praqueles dois – Ino apontou um dedo muito bem tratado e devidamente pintado com esmalte vermelho para duas pessoas que almoçavam juntas.

- O que que tem, Ino? – o herdeiro dos Akimichi perguntou enquanto mastigava batatas chips.

- O que você vê? – ela perguntou. Ele suspirou, e olhou para os dois.

- São só Sakura e Neji comendo lado a lado. Nada de mais – ele deu de ombros e encheu a boca com mais batatas.

Ino revirou os olhos. – Nada de mais? Caraca, Chouji, pára de comer e presta atenção no mundo à sua volta.

- Não, _Nara-san_, - ele sabia que ela odiava ser chamada assim, e fez de propósito – é você quem deveria parar de prestar atenção na vida dos outros e começar a comer. É o clã Inuzuka que gosta de osso, não o clã Nara.

- Ai, cala a boca. Eu não tenho nada a ver com o Shikamaru – ele a olhou sem dar confiança, mas ela ignorou. – Mas não mude de assunto. Você não vê que eles estão todos melosos um com o outro?

- E faz alguma diferença?

- Mas claro que faz! Quer dizer, é tão gritantemente óbvio. Eles estão praticamente gritando suas reais intenções bem na cara um do outro!

- Como você sabe disso?

Ela sorriu com uma cara de louca. – Achei que você não fosse perguntar! É tudo uma questão de linguagem corporal. Por exemplo, toda vez que ela fala com ele, ela mexe no cabelo. É um ato de sedução. E ele sempre toca nos braços e cintura dela, fingindo ser de brincadeira, mas mostrando o que ele quer: contato físico mais próximo. Olha agora! Ele tá colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Veja como os dedos dele tocam a pele da bochecha dela. E agora ela tá limpando uma sujeira inexistente da boca dele usando o guardanapo. Sério, não dá pra entender como eles não vêem todas essas dicas!

Mas foi Ino quem não viu o que acontecia debaixo da mesa. A perna esquerda de Sakura estava por cima da direita de Neji, e ele gentilmente acariciava a coxa dela enquanto ela dava na boca dele um pouco do seu macarrão à carbonara.


	5. Voz

**#87 – Voz**

Neji olhou desconfiado para o pequenino aparelho em sua mesa. Por que diabos eles precisavam de telefones celulares? Tsunade trouxera esse novo meio de comunicação um ano antes, afirmando que ajudaria as pessoas a se conectarem. O gênio Hyuuga não via benefícios na possibilidade de ser encontrado – e incomodado – onde quer que ele estivesse. Era por isso que ele sempre deixava o celular em casa. No fim do dia, ele checava as ligações perdidas e as mensagens, mas normalmente não as retornava. A luz da lua atravessando a janela do quarto dele iluminava o celular, fazendo o objeto brilhar na escuridão de uma forma meio sinistra. Quase como que dizendo que era um objeto amaldiçoado, uma opinião que Neji compartilhava.

Ele andou pelo quarto e pegou o celular, vendo que tinha uma mensagem de voz. Seus dedos casualmente apertaram os botões certos (sim, ele sabia mexer naquilo – era um prodígio, lembram?), e ele distraidamente colocou o fone contra o ouvido.

"_Oooi, Neji-san! Como você está? Olha, já que a gente não conseguiu te achar em lugar nenhum, a mestra Tsunade me pediu pra te dizer que você tem uma missão amanhã de tarde com seu esquadrão ANBU. Não posso dar detalhes pelo telefone, então você pode, por favor, passar na sala dela amanhã às 9? Pelo visto vou ter que remarcar seu check-up... Ok então, te vejo amanhã! Bons sonhos!"_

Aquela voz feliz e quase infantil só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. Neji deitou em seu futon; apertando alguns botões, ele deu um profundo suspiro e colocou novamente o fone contra o ouvido.

"_Oooi, Neji-san! Como você está? Olha, já que a gente..."_


	6. Bosque

**#30 – Bosque**

Neji e Sakura evitavam os campos de treinamento porque poderiam ser facilmente encontrados lá, e quando alguém os procurava isso era sinal de trabalho e problemas. Então, pra fugir disso, eles gostavam de ir treinar no bosque. Suas lutas eram sempre ferrenhas; nenhum dos dois ousava pegar leve com o outro – essa seria a pior das ofensas. Por causa disso, eles eram frequentemente vistos juntos, com os cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas rasgadas e rostos afogueados. E cada vez que alguém os via desse jeito, sempre haveria gente fazendo perguntas inconvenientes.

- Vocês dois estão juntos?

- Não, Kiba, a gente só tava treinando luta.

- Mas eu não acredito! Vocês dois estavam se pegando escondidos no bosque! Como você pôde esconder isso de mim, testuda?

- Cala essa boca, Ino, a gente só tava treinando! Que saco!

E assim a coisa foi por anos e anos.

Um dia, contudo, Sakura finalmente criou coragem para fazer o que ela queria há meses. Ela jogou Neji no chão e, com a voz rouca, sussurrou "te peguei" na orelha dele. Não se pôde dizer quem de fato beijou o outro primeiro, mas logo eles estavam grudados em um beijo ardente. A tensão sexual entre eles explodiu e eles não conseguiram desgrudar seus braços e lábios e pernas e corpos.

Quando finalmente saíram do bosque, com os cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas rasgadas e rostos afogueados, ouviram uma voz escandalosa se aproximando.

- Aháaaa! Um encontro secreto lá no meio do bosque! Acharam que a gente não ia perceber, hein? – gritou Naruto, um dos que mais perturbava os dois por causa dos treinos que eles sempre faziam.

- Naruto... – Sakura murmurou entre os dentes, apertando os punhos e jogando chakra neles. Mas Neji foi mais rápido.

- Ok, você pegou a gente. De fato ficamos a tarde toda fazendo um sexo enlouquecedor como se não houvesse amanhã.

Os olhos azuis do ninja barulhento ficaram grandes como pratos. Mas logo ele começou a rir convulsivamente.

- Ahahahahahaha! Você quase me pegou! Até parece que a Sakura-chan ia querer alguma coisa com você, seu mané – ainda rindo, ele foi para o Ichiraku tentar filar uns pratos de ramen.


	7. Quadrilha

**#20 – Quadrilha**

Hinata gostava de Naruto,

que rivalizava com Sasuke,

que desprezava Ino,

que menosprezava Shikamaru,

que supostamente namorava com Temari,

que deu uma bela surra em Tenten,

que admirava Tsunade,

que curou Lee,

que idolatrava Sakura,

que estava com o coração partido.

Hinata se tornou a líder do clã, Naruto abriu um quiosque de ramen, Sasuke nunca mais voltou para Konoha, Ino ficou anoréxica, Shikamaru foi promovido a jounin, Temari era na verdade um homem, Tenten se mudou para uma vila civil, Tsunade nunca parou de beber, Lee comandou seu próprio time de genins e Sakura se casou com Neji, que não tinha nada a ver com a história.

**N/A:** Descaradamente roubado de Carlos Drummond de Andrade XD


	8. Feriado

**#38 – Feriado**

Finalmente, depois de incontáveis missões seguidas, um feriado no qual ele não estava escalado para nada. Nenhuma missão, nenhum treinamento, nenhum serviço de guarda. O que por si só já seria mais que suficiente para deixá-lo de bom humor – mesmo os mais obstinados necessitam de um descanso. Ou, nas palavras da médica favorita do jovem ninja, "a carcaça não agüenta, Neji-san! Descanso é muito necessário para restabelecer suas forças, e..." a partir desse pedaço do discurso ele não prestava mais atenção no que ela dizia, somente no movimento dos lábios e no brilho daqueles olhos verde-jade que ele tanto ansiava por ver.

Ao olhar casualmente para a escala de serviço geral de Konoha, seus olhos (discretamente) se arregalaram ao perceber que, por uma felicíssima obra do destino – porque ninguém lhe daria tamanho presente de propósito –, sua querida médica também estaria de folga naquele feriado. Sua costumeira cara de paisagem não traía em nada o alvoroço que se instalava em seu âmago. Algo precisava ser feito, e aquela era a chance de ouro pela qual ele sempre esperara.

– Sakura, sabe amanhã, que é feriado... Não, péssimo começo. – pigarreou – Bom dia, Sakura, como vai? Que dia bonito, não? Esse sol... Argh, não é isso! Oi, Sakura, eu vi que você não tá de serviço no feriado, e... Não, eu não sou um stalker! – passou a mão nos cabelos, em sinal de frustração – Ei Sakura, vamos fazer alguma coisa amanhã? Bah, muito de supetão, não quero assustar!

E assim encontramos nosso querido Hyuuga como um mané diante do espelho, treinando a forma menos ridícula de chamar sua querida médica para um cineminha no feriado. Nisso ele ficou umas boas horas, seu discurso foi lentamente melhorando, até que ele chegou a uma forma satisfatória, casual o suficiente, charmosa o suficiente, que ele esperava que iria funcionar.

– Oi Sakura, tudo bem? E aí, feriado, tá de serviço? [ela negaria] Não? Nossa, que bom hein? Eu também ganhei uma folga nesse feriado, tava mesmo precisando... [ela falaria qualquer coisa simpática] Escuta, já que estamos livres amanhã, o que você acha de fazer alguma coisa? Tipo ir ao cinema, tá cheio de filme novo... [ela aceitaria – com sorte] Que ótimo! Te encontro lá então!

Encheu-se de coragem e foi procurá-la. Não tinha nada de mais em convidar uma amiga para ir ao cinema, certo? Ela não ia desconfiar de nada, certo? Isso não faria com que eles se afastassem, certo? Dúvidas e inseguranças invadiam a cabeça do jovem à medida que ele se aproximava do hospital. Dúvidas e inseguranças que desapareceram como fumaça no vento quando ela saiu e, ao vê-lo, brindou o mundo com um de seus maravilhosos e iluminados sorrisos.

– Neji-san! Tava mesmo querendo falar com você!

_Mesmo?_ Ele somente assentiu com a cabeça.

– Amanhã é feriado, né? Eu tô de folga e vi que você também tá.

_Você... viu? Se deu ao trabalho de procurar meu nome na escala?_ Ele não conseguiu formular uma resposta inteligente.

– Você já tem planos?

_Você nem imagina._ – Mais ou menos, nada fixo ainda. Por quê?

– Bom, se você não tiver nada marcado, quer ir no cinema? Tá cheio de filme novo! – ela disse em tom de voz alegre e casual, como se fosse a coisa mais simples e natural do mundo.

_Mas hein? Era eu que ia... Idiota, responde logo _– Hã, vamos sim, claro...

– Que ótimo! – seu sorriso abriu ainda mais. – Te encontro lá então! A partir das duas, não vai esquecer hein? – despediu-se com uma piscadela e seguiu o caminho de casa.

Por um milagre do destino ninguém reparou na cara de pateta que ele não conseguiu esconder durante o resto da noite.


End file.
